An otoscope is used for inspection of an ear canal or a nasal cavity. Typically, a prior art otoscope includes one or more lenses providing a fixed magnification of light received, without providing a separate mechanism for adjusting focus over any significant range, if over any range at all. Whether a particular target within the ear canal, such as the tympanic membrane (ear drum), is at or near optimal focus with respect to the observing eye of a medical practitioner, generally depends upon the location of the otoscope with respect to the target.